


Where The Wild Things Are

by JeyneWesterling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeyneWesterling/pseuds/JeyneWesterling
Summary: Lucy invites Lena on a romantic camping getaway. Lena is very much out of her element.(It doesn't end well.)





	Where The Wild Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr user llucylane for coming up with the title!

Lucy takes one look at Lena, surrounded by a mess of tent pegs and sporting a defeated expression, and collapses into peals of laughter.  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Lena pouts. The laughter continues. “I mean it!”  
  
But it’s no use; she just keeps chortling. Every time Lena thinks it might die down, her girlfriend takes another look at her sorry attempt at tent construction and bursts into a fresh wave of giggles.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Lucy eventually manages to splutter, “it’s just… you’re the CEO of an entire company…a certified genius… you can create portals to other _planets_ … but you’re brought to your knees by a _tent_.”  
  
Lena scowls. “Not all of us practically grew up in the army, ok?”  
  
Finally managing to gain control of herself, Lucy deposits the firewood she’d just returned from collecting and settles down next to her. “Aww, don’t worry. Here, maybe you’ll do better at starting the fire.”  
  
….  
  
Lena is convinced that mosquitos belong in a very special part of hell.  
  
She turns in her sleeping bag, trying to ignore the incessant buzzing. But every time it grows louder, she tenses at the proximity.  
  
Searching for the source of the noise, she spots it resting against the tent wall, enlarged to disturbing proportions by the shadow it casts. She follows it with her gaze as it takes off flying again. Narrows her eyes. Huffs.  
  
Eventually, she’s had enough. “Luce.” She pokes her side. “Lucy, wake up.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“There’s a mosquito.”  
  
Lucy turns to face her. “Didn’t you put on the repellent I gave you?”  
  
She wrinkles her nose, “it smells weird.”  
  
Her girlfriend raises an eyebrow. “That’s kind of the point, babe.”  
  
Lena pouts. “Can you just get rid of it? It’s driving me crazy.”  
  
_“Lena.”_  
  
_“Lucy.”_  
  
Lucy sighs. Wriggling out of her sleeping bag, she searches for the offending bug and approaches it. _Slowly_.  
  
_Smack_. She squashes it on the first try. Lena goggles. “How do you _do_ that?”  
  
Lucy smirks. “Years of practice. Now go to sleep.”  
  
…  
  
“Lucy.”  
  
“Yes?” Lucy doesn’t even pause to look back at Lena.  
  
“My feet hurt.” She pauses and leans against a tree, attempting to take some of the weight off them.  
  
Lucy scoffs, “we haven’t even been walking that long.”  
  
“It’s been almost _three hours_.”  
  
“I _told_ you to wear sensible shoes.”  
  
Lena pouts indignantly. She _is_ wearing sensible shoes, thank you. Her trainers are brand new; she’d dug around for an old pair, but found nothing that would still fit her. (Ok, so maybe they’re not quite as robust as Lucy’s hiking boots, but they’re the best she could do on short notice.)  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Lucy asks, “would you like me to carry you?”  
  
Now it’s Lena’s turn to scoff, “I doubt you could get me far enough off the ground.”  
  
“Are you calling me _short_ , Luthor?”  
  
She shrugs, feigning innocence.  
  
“Right,” Lucy stalks back towards her, “that’s it.”  
  
And she lifts Lena clean off her feet, depositing her on her (very nicely muscled) back.  
  
Lena’s gulp is almost _audible_.  
  
….  
  
Lucy is comically small in her puffy life jacket.  
  
Lena tries very hard to stifle her grin, but judging by her girlfriend’s glare she’s not doing a particularly good job. She bites down on her lip in an attempt to contain a giggle. _That_ distracts Lucy.  
  
After blinking rapidly a few times, Lucy says, “you ready?”  
  
Lena’s not sure she is, but she nods anyway. She startles as the canoe pushes off; then pointedly ignores Lucy’s smirk.  
  
They paddle for a few minutes without incident, and Lena begins to relax. The water makes a soft _sloshing_ sound against the sides of the boat; it’s nice, peaceful even, and she begins to understand why her girlfriend was so eager to bring her on this trip. The sun’s heat is heavy, but the breeze from the water soothes the sensation. A slow smile curls its way onto her lips.  
  
That’s when it all goes horribly wrong.  
  
Lena’s not sure how it happens; one minute they’re coasting, the next she drags a paddle too hard through the water and they’re veering off course. She lets out an embarrassing squeal as the canoe begins to turn in circles….  
  
And then they’ve capsized.  
  
The coldness of the water is no longer pleasant. It bites against her skin, leaving her shivering. Ahead of her, Lucy is already swimming to shore; seemingly unbothered. She follows, taking shuddering breaths as she goes and reminding herself that every stroke takes her closer to _land_ and _towels_.  
  
When she reaches the shore, Lucy pulls her in… and then starts laughing, _again_ , when she catches sight of her bedraggled appearance.  
  
Lena makes to complain at this added insult; but before she can, Lucy is sweeping her sopping wet hair out of her face and kissing her. Her lips are perplexingly warm and so are her arms when she pulls Lena’s still shivering body against her own.  
  
Well, Lena supposes. It could be worse.  
….  
  
Overall, it’s been a pretty disastrous trip.  
  
“I think,” Lena sighs as she lowers her feet into the bath ( _her own bath_ ) to soak, “I’m more of a glamping person.”  
  
She catches Lucy’s expression and immediately regrets speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
